How to hook somebody up
by dayana82
Summary: JJ recognized that Kevin Lynch has a crush on her friend Penelope but hasn’t dared to make a move yet. She deems the Bureau Christmas party the best chance to hook them up. But things don’t go the way JJ planned them… MorganGarcia, what else. Please R


**Title: **How to hook somebody up

**Pairing:** Morgan/Garcia romance

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** nothing's mine, it all belongs to CBS and so on

**Summary:** JJ recognized that Kevin Lynch has a crush on her friend Penelope but hasn't dared to make a move yet. She deems the Bureau Christmas party the best chance to hook them up. But things don't go the way JJ planned them…

**warnings:** well, Morgan and Garcia are simply too hot together to rate it lower than T

**AN:** Okay, here we go with the little Christmas present I promised. Mistletoes are one of the best things about Christmas, I guess, and… well, I just love a jealous Morgan just as much as the overprotective one!

Merry Christmas to everyone!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Would you please hang up that mistletoe!" JJ commanded gradually becoming impatient and stemming her hands on her hips.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Spencer sighed and placed the mistletoe where the beautiful blonde in front of the chair he was standing on wanted it to be.

She rolled her eyes: "Would you please stop being the spoil sport?"

"I'm not…" Spencer sighed again and climbed down from the chair. "I just think we should stay out of our friend's business."

"Spencer Reid, would you just trust me? Kevin has been sneaking around here for at least four weeks now without even talking to her and I can't watch this any longer. He likes Pen and she likes him. The only problem is that neither of them are making a move. I'm just… helping them get what they want."

"That's exactly what worries me." he murmured.

She raised an eyebrow and gave him a puzzled look.

"I'm just saying" he shrugged, "how do you know what they want?"

"Wow, what's that?" Derek asked when he entered the bullpen. They decorated it every year for the Christmas party but what he saw was… a little overdone in his opinion. Besides the Christmas tree and the many fairy lights and fir branches, there was a huge mistletoe hanging above the foot of the stairs.

"That's all part of my master plan." JJ explained with a triumphing smile and folded her arms in front of her chest.

This time it was Derek who raised an eyebrow. "Master plan?" he asked.

Spencer sighed once more and rolled his eyes. "JJ's trying to hook Garcia up with Kevin Lynch at this year's Christmas party."

"Kevin Lynch?" he exclaimed. "Why him of all people?" Derek couldn't stop the words from escaping his lips. He felt a sudden rush of anger rising in his chest.

JJ frowned a little. "I thought you of all people would realize if someone had a crush on your best friend."

Now it was Derek who folded his arms in front of his chest. "And you deem it necessary to play Cupid." He definitely didn't like that idea – and he didn't like Kevin Lynch! Something was wrong about him, definitely wrong!

"Grant Pen a little romance after all she'd been trough!" JJ grimaced and walked to her office.

Derek simply frowned. Why was he bothered by what JJ planned? Kevin was a nice guy and Penelope deserved to be happy, finally find someone who was honestly interested in her, someone who appreciated her wit, her good heart and her beauty. But something was wrong about Kevin – and about the idea of hooking Garcia up with him!

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked.

"I don't like that 'master plan'." Derek replied.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Spencer agreed. "Unfortunately I wasn't able to talk her out of doing that. We're going to have a FUNNY Christmas party this year."

Derek frowned even more. He definitely didn't like that idea.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey, you want some eggnog?" JJ asked offering Derek a glass.

"No, thanks." he replied, frowning, his eyes riveted on the scene in front of him. Penelope and Kevin were standing in a corner of the room, chatting, laughing, and obviously having fun. She was touching his arm from time to time, just slightly, and it caused him to blush. Derek clenched his fists. He felt a rage burning in his chest and he didn't know where it came from. Shouldn't he be happy for her that she had finally found someone who obviously was more than interested in her? Her eyes sparkled every time she laughed and it made her look even more beautiful. And Kevin didn't seem to have missed that. But something was wrong about that scene, about Kevin Lynch hitting it off with Penelope.

"What's wrong with you?" JJ studied his face but couldn't make anything out of his expression. "Usually Spence is the party-pooper and not you."

When he didn't answer JJ followed his look and was content when she saw Penelope and Kevin. Things seem to be going quite well. Or at least they where hitting it off with each other. JJ looked back at Derek and bashed him on the shoulder. "Come on, stop behaving like her older brother! Kevin's a nice guy, he won't hurt her."

"Yeah, maybe." he murmured.

"They are a cute couple." JJ stated. "So what are you worried about?"

Yeah, what was he worried about? Maybe Kevin was a nice guy. But he was definitely not the right one for Penelope – and they were anything but a cute couple!

Suddenly Penelope and Kevin left their corner and headed for the middle of the room where Derek and Spencer had removed the desks to create a dance floor. Kevin seemed nervous, very nervous. He almost didn't touch her while they were dancing. Although Derek wouldn't call it dancing what Kevin tried. Nonetheless it made him even more upset to watch them slowly approaching each other as the song continued and Derek felt a sudden urge to punch this guy. Why was he that bothered? Something felt just so wrong about that guy dancing with his baby girl. Derek realized that he'd never danced with her, never even asked her. The music stopped right at the moment when Derek was sure Kevin was about to put his hands around Penelope's waist.

"Aw" JJ commented on the scene, "now do you still believe it was a bad idea?"

_Even more now! _Derek recognized the next song, one of Penelope's favorites, and murmured. "Excuse me." He headed for the couple on the dance floor and tried to bring up the most honest smile he could manage. Looking into her beautiful face made it much easier. "May I have the next dance?" he asked.

Penelope's face lit up just a little and she smiled. Then she turned to Kevin and explained: "Excuse me, Kevin, but I can't reject that."

"Sure." Kevin nodded and withdrew into the corner.

Derek put his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him. He smiled when she giggled and put her arms around his neck. The music was slow and Derek swayed her across the dance floor showing off a little what a great dancer he was – and Penelope wasn't inferior. They harmonized very well. Derek buried his face in her hair taking in her smell – God, she smelled so sweet. He wanted to show Kevin how to dance properly with HIS baby girl.

Penelope cherished the feeling of Derek holding her almost as tight as humanly possible. He smelled so incredibly good and his smoking hot body pressed against hers made her heart leap with joy.

Derek darted a look at Kevin and smiled a little gleefully when he saw the jealousy on his face. "Seems you get along well with Kevin." Derek said in a low voice.

"Yeah" he felt her shrug, "he's nice."

"I bet he keeps telling you how beautiful you look tonight." he smiled.

He could practically hear the blush in her voice. "I don't look any different from any other day so why should he do so." she said quietly.

Derek's smile widened. That guy so didn't know how to win a girl's heart. "You're right, you're always beautiful. But did I mention that you look EXCEPTIONALLY beautiful tonight?" he breathed into her ear. "Kevin must be blind to miss that."

"Flatterer." she giggled and hoped he couldn't feel how his words had made her heart race.

He chuckled. "You know I would never lie to you, baby girl."

His deep voice sent a thrill down her spine she didn't even try to stop.

"It's not going to work this way." JJ sighed and pointed at Derek and Penelope their bodies practically intertwined. Now Kevin would never dare make a move.

Spencer followed her look and smirked a little. _Seems like it works pretty well, just not the way you planned it._ He thought. "JJ, keep out of their business, please."

"I don't give up that easily, Spence." the certainty in her voice appalled him. "I think it's time for plan B."

"Plan B?" he raised both his eyebrows. This was certainly going to be an even worse idea. "JJ, what is plan B?"

"I just need to make her stand under the mistletoe." she shrugged and headed for the couple on the dance floor as soon as the song was over.

Spencer rolled his eyes and shook his head. This won't work out all right.

"Pen, do you remember the file I asked you to put together yesterday? Could you get it for me?" JJ asked innocently.

"Now?" she raised both her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Yeah, I… really need it." JJ smiled.

Penelope sighed and then shrugged. "I'll be back in a minute."

"What are you up to?" Derek asked with suspicion.

"Just you look." JJ grinned at him and slowly sashayed over to Kevin.

Derek frowned again watching how JJ smiled at Kevin, put her hand on his shoulder and talked to him almost conspiratorially. She was definitely up to something – and Derek was not going to like it.

When he heard the familiar footsteps Derek turned around and watched Penelope coming down the stairs, a file folder in her hands. She frowned a little when she didn't see JJ immediately and stopped to search the room for her. She was standing on the foot of the stairs right under… the mistletoe.

Derek looked back to JJ and Kevin across the room and watched her poking him in the ribs nodding towards Penelope. And suddenly he got what this was about. JJ wanted Kevin to kiss Penelope! Kevin nodded, took a deep breath and started to move – his eyes fixed on Penelope.

This was far from being good! Derek turned back. Penelope was still standing under the mistletoe trying to find JJ who had withdrawn into the corner so Penelope couldn't see her. And Kevin was approaching her – step by step. Derek couldn't stand for that to happen. He couldn't allow Kevin to get the kiss he… wanted. Suddenly he realized where his anger had come from. He was jealous. He wanted Penelope – and Kevin was about to get her. Kevin was only a few steps away from her now and Penelope smiled at him. He would kiss her and Derek would have to stand there and watch it. No, he couldn't let this happen. Not now that he finally realized what she meant to him.

With a few fast steps Derek rushed over to Penelope, put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. This was probably the only chance he'd ever get.

Kevin stopped in the middle of the movement and his jaw dropped.

Penelope shrieked a little. "Derek, what are you doing?"

He smiled at her and pointed his head upwards. "Mistletoe, baby girl." he whispered, leaned down and captured her lips with his.

A surprised sound escaped her throat followed by a soft sigh as she parted her lips. When he deepened the kiss and pulled her even closer the folder slid out of her hands and landed on the floor and her now free hands moved up around Derek's neck.

JJ's jaw dropped and almost hit the floor. That was definitely NOT the way she had planned this evening to go.

Spencer grinned as he stepped beside her. "Your mouth will dry out if you don't close it anytime soon."

JJ continued watching the scene that had by now attracted everybody's attention and caused mutterings going through the room. "My plan… was perfect." JJ simply stuttered.

"Yep" Spencer grinned, "and it worked quite well, don't you think?"

She stared at him, back at Derek and Penelope, who were caught in a passionate kiss, and then back at Spencer. Finally she smirked and shrugged: "Yeah, seems like it. Although not the way I wanted it to work."

Spencer smiled at her and stated: "Sometimes people need a little impetus to realize what they really want."

When Derek finally had to break the kiss for air, he pulled her close to him and whispered slightly panting into her ear: "How about leaving this much too crowded room?"

Penelope smiled: "My place or yours?"

"I don't care about the location" he said in the most seductive voice she'd ever heard, "as long as we're alone there."

She shivered with pleasure and excitement, ran her fingernails over his neck and whispered. "I want you, Derek, right now!"

A lingering growl came from somewhere deep down his throat and Derek grabbed her hand pulling her towards the elevators. Once the doors had closed behind them, he squeezed her against the wall, kissing her passionately, his hands exploring her body causing her to moan.

Penelope could feel how excited he was and it made her heart leap with joy. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. "Derek!" she whispered and that sound was the best he'd ever heard.

Derek stopped the elevator and lifted her up. They had waited way too long! Derek didn't care about being caught, he didn't care about any consequences. He just wanted Penelope, and he wanted her now!


End file.
